Worldwide, millions die of various cancers each year. In the United States, cancer remains the second most common cause of death. Developing effective treatments of proliferative disorders such as cancer is a continuing goal of the medical community. Systemic chemotherapy has provided limited effectiveness. One approach to treating cancer that is localized in an organ or region is to isolate that organ or region and provide a high dose of chemotherapy to that isolated organ or region. Regionalized and isolated organ (organ-specific) methods for chemotherapeutic treatment in conjunction with filtration of chemotherapeutic agents from blood and returning the filtered blood to a patient has been used to limit systemic toxicity and allow for high local drug concentrations at the site of disease.